


"I've got you brother"

by 5CaptainVoxland3



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU No Magic, Child Abandonment, Child Henry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Killian has PTSD, based on a kodaline song, memorys or war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5CaptainVoxland3/pseuds/5CaptainVoxland3
Summary: AU no magic: Killian and Liam Jones, Nice, respectful men, but also broken, and orphaned. However, this did not stop them from becoming Captains in the royal navy. they have to deal with starting over and having to deal with there father that left them when they were young





	1. Wellcome to your new home Jones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers arrive in their new home

_"If I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me,"_

Killian and Liam Jones, Nice, respectful men, but also broken, and orphaned. However, this did not stop them from becoming Captains in the royal navy. The brothers were going to their new home now. They have decided on living in the small quiet town of Storybrooke. The small town was in Mane. A perfect place to start over for the brothers. Liam, who was the oldest always looked out for his little brother even when he did not want it. Killian, who was the youngest of the two. Was probably the most broken, and closed off, but he had a confidence in him, and bravery. This proves that he will do anything to help and save his brother. This behavior, however, cost him his hand and will change his life forever.

The brothers were aboard a bus. They were just coming from the airport. It took them a while to get through security because of Killian’s injury, and he may have freaked out when they were getting on the plane, but all was well when they got on this bus. They have been on it for a long time. Killian was reading while Liam was on his phone. They have not talked in a while. They did talk, however when the bus stopped at a rest stop. 

_“You got fifteen minutes, then I’m leaving with or without you.”_  The bus driver called over the speaker of the bus. Killian looked up from his book to look at Liam. Who stood up.

“I’m going to get something, do you want to come, brother?” Liam asked. Killian looked at his arm which was still in a sling. Then he looked at Liam self- consciously, then he shook his head.

“No, brother sorry,” Killian said with stubbornness in his voice. Liam nodded in understanding, but he sighed.

“Ok, brother, but, nevermind, I will be right back,” Liam said as he walked off the bus.

Killian read his book until a boy popped his head from the seat in front of Killian and Liam’s. “Hello,” the boy said to Killian who was still reading. “Hello,” he said again. The boy said this several times until Killian looked at him. The boy had black-sh blonde hair and dark eyes. He also had a big smile on his face. Killian looked around to see if he can find any parents around looking for there son, but he did not see any. “Hello,” Killian said back after a while. “Um, lad, is your parents around?” Killian asked the boy who looked about eleven years old. The boy gave him another big smile.

“Yes my mom is in the store,” the boy pointed at the store, where Liam was also. Killian nodded then went back to his book.

“What are you reading?” The boy asked. Killian looked at him. _This boy is very curious, I wonder why would his mother leave him on the bus alone, and where is his father? Whats taking Liam so long?_ Killian sighed. Then he realized that he has not answered the boy's question yet.

“Peter Pan, it’s my favorite story, I loved it when I was a lad,” Killian said smiling, but it was a sad smile, and the boy saw it on his face.

“You loved it because you felt alone, a lost boy,” The boy said. Killian’s mouth dropped open. _How, how did he know that? It was true Liam and I are Lost Boys, all because of, father. Father is the one that did that to us,_ Killian sighed again.

“Aye. Lad your right but how did you know that?” Killian asked. The boy’s happy face fell. “I knew that, sir, because I was adopted. I love my adopted mom, but then I found my real mom. Now she is in my life and I have two mom’s, two, but I still feel empty inside. That’s why I read stories like Peter Pan,” Killian looked at the boy. He was amazed by him.

“What’s your name lad?” Killian asked him. The boy looked out the bus door and then looked back at him.

“Henry, Henry Mills,” The boy-Henry said. Killian smiled at him. “I’m Killian, Killian Jones,” Killian said. Then they fell quiet until Liam came on the bus.

“What took you so long brother?” Killian said without looking up from his book. Liam smiled at him.

“I had to buy snacks brother, you know it’s a long way until we get to our new home,” Killian looked at him, then he looked at Henry who still had his head resting on the bus seat.

“Can I have some, brother?” Killian asked. He felt like a child asking that, but he kind of saw Liam as a father, more than his own father in fact. Liam looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Brother you know you cant, doctors orders,” Killian sighed.

“I know, brother,” Killian said looking at his arm with sadness in his eyes.

A few mins later the rest of the people came back on the bus including Henry’s mom. Killian spotted her with wide eyes. _She’s beautiful, and she’s the lad’s mother._ Killian thought staring at her. Liam stared at Killian with a smile on his face.

“someone is in love,” Liam laughed. Killian looked at him and laughed too.

“Shut up brother,” Killian said as he pushed him with his bad arm, but that made it hurt. Killian winced in pain a little. Then Liam put his hand on Killian’s arm.

“It's going to be ok brother. I'm here,” Liam said. Henry was watching.

“Is he ok?” Liam looked at the boy. He wondered who this boy is, but he did not ask him.

“Aye, lad he is. Right, Kil?” Liam asked Killian who was staring at the woman, who sat next to the boy again. Killian nodded.

“Henry! What did I tell you about talking to strangers,” his mother said as Henry sat back down on his seat.

“Sorry mom,” He muttered. Killian half smiled at the boy, but as the bus started to move Killian felt a sadness form inside.

_Mother never got a chance to tell me that, and father, oh why am I thinking about him? He’s not my father nor is he Liam’s._ Killian let out a loud sigh. Then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Killian woke with a start. His breath was quick and his eyes flashed around the bus. _The sun has set._ Killian noticed. Then his eyes grew wide. _It's so dark outside._ Killian could feel his heart beat faster, and faster. He tried his best to slow it, but nothing worked. Then Killian looked over at Liam who was on his phone. “L-Liam?” Killian choked out with his breath still quick. Liam looked at him after a few moments.

“Oh, my.. Killian. Its ok, breathe, it was just a nightmare. I'm right here,” Liam said gently. Killian looked into his brother's eyes and slowed his breathing.

“B-brother?” Killian breathed. “I’m, I’m so sorry, I…” Killian started but Liam shook his head.

“You don’t need to be sorry, Kil. It was in the past,” Liam gave him an awkward sit down hug but it helped.

“Thank you, Liam,” Killian smiled and looked out the window with fear in his eyes. Liam looked at him with a playful smile.

“Still afraid of the dark little brother?” Killian gave him a look and rolled his blue eyes.

“Shut up,” Liam laughed and the brothers fell quiet.

Killian was relieved when they pulled up to the quiet town. “Wellcome to our new home brother,” Liam said as they got off the bus.  They grabbed their bags and stood in the darkness for a while.

“It’s so quiet here brother,” Killian said as he pointed at the clock tower, Liam nodded and they started to walk down the street together. Killian looked around the street. It was small and peaceful. Killian had not felt so relaxed in his life, well that might be an understatement. Killian did feel relaxed when he was a child before everything changed. _Father ruined everything,_ Killian thought, then he sighed. Liam looked at him and sighed too.

“Whats wrong Kil?” Liam asked as they walked up to the inn that they will be staying in for a while. Killian looked at him then he pulled on the strap on his bag that was around his shoulder. However, Killian did not say anything he just looked at his older brother’s name that was on Liam’s bag. _Captain, Liam. J._  it reads. Killian had that too written on his bag. Then Killian shook his head.

“I’m ok, brother,” Killian said as he opened the door and they walked in.

Killian yawned as the brothers walked in. “Hungry brother?” Liam asked as they sat down in a booth. Killian nodded and shifted his sling trying to calm his racing mind. Then Killian looked around nervously and then back to his arm. The two brothers sat there for a while, in silence. Until Killian yawned into his drink. “Do you want to go to bed Kil,” it was not a question and they both knew it. Killian nodded.

“Aye. Its been a long day brother,” Killian said as he stood up. They walked over to the front desk.

“We would like a room please,” Liam said to the teen. She seemed annoyed but nice at the same time. She had black hair with red at the end of it.

 “Of course. Would you like the sea view or the street view?” She asked the brothers.

“Sea view, please. It calms my little brother,” 

“Younger brother, Liam,” Killian said with a chuckle. Then Liam chuckled too.

“Alright sea it is, your room is upstairs. Thank you for staying with us,” She said as the brothers walked to the back, and that is when she saw Killian’s arm. She looked at him with sadness in her dark eyes that shined in the full moon.

 When Killian and Liam got into the room Liam helped Killian take his bag off. Then he threw it on a bed in the middle of the room. “Well, I’m going to take a shower brother. If you need anything call me,” Liam said as Killian turned on the tv. Killian was asleep by the time that Liam got out of the shower. Liam smiled at his brother then he turned off the tv and went to sleep himself. Killian woke with a start a few hours later, but he did not scream. Instead, he looked around the room. The sade to the window was open and Killian could see the moonlight shine, it brightened the dark room. Killian stared out the window and the moon. It was full tonight. _Wellcome to your new home Jones. Stupid nightmare why can't I get a good night sleep now._ Killian sighed and put his hand over his face. Then he closed his eyes but he quickly opened them again because all he saw was the man that cut off his hand. _Why did you go in alone? Bad form Jones._ Killian thought. Then he looked over to Liam who was asleep. _How does he do it? Brother, you deserve this after taking care of me for all this time,_ Killian got out of bed and went over to where his bag is. Then he pulled out a book and went back to the bed to read.

Liam woke up to find Killian reading. He could see that he woke up in the middle of the night again because he could see the dark circles around his eyes. “Good morning, brother. How did you sleep?” Killian asked putting the book down. Killian smiled at him, but Liam frowned.

“Brother were you up all night again?” Liam asked sitting up in his bed. Killian did not answer he just looked out the window to see the sunrise. Then he sighed,

“Aye, but alas I did sleep brother I just, woke, up in the middle of the night, well it was more like One in the morning, but still,” Killian said as he shifted his sling that was still on his bad arm. Liam shook his head and sighed,

“Brother you need to see someone about your nightmares,” Liam said walking into the bathroom. Killian nodded,

“I know Liam, but, you know how I can be, when it comes to these things,” Killian said struggling to get the blanket off of him. Liam walked over to help him get it off

 “You have to try, brother. It will help trust me,” Liam said smiling at him. Killian smiled back, but his face fell when he got off the bed. _It was your fault Jones, you will not be like this if you did not listen to Liam. You don’t deserve him, do you think that he’s proud of you. Look at him that’s a fake smile,_ Killian thought but, then he shook the bad thoughts away. However, they still crept into his mind.

“Brother, Killian are you alright?” Liam asked walking up to him, but Killian did not answer he just stared at his arm. Then he lied,

“Aye,” Killian walked over to his bag and pulled out his medicine.

“Are you sure? Because I think you were thinking about it again,” Liam said walking back into the bathroom.

“I was not, Ok. I'm perfectly fine, I,” Killian stopped when he saw the look of his older brothers face. Killian sighed, “Ok you got me, I was,  but how do you forget something like that, I did not listen to you, you said to stay back and I didn't,” Killian let out a breath and walked into the bathroom with Liam.

The brothers walked down for breakfast. It was somewhat busier than last night. there were more people including Henry and his mother, and another couple that looks to be the mother's parents. The family all seem to look at the brothers when they sat down in the booth next to theirs. “Oh, hello,” someone said. Liam looked at her she had black hair that was cut short and she had a smile on her face. It seems to match Henrys when he and Killian were on the bus.

“Hello,” Liam said back. Killian looked at them. Then a rush of emptiness went through him.

“Are you new in town?” She asks. Liam smiled at her then he looked at Killian who kept looking at his arm with sadness in his eyes.

“Aye. We are,” Liam said moving his head so that they look at Killian.

“Well, then welcome, I’m snow,” she said with a smile.

“Thank you, Captain Liam Jones, and that’s my little brother Captain Killian Jones,”

“Younger brother, and thank you too,” Killian said annoyed. Liam smiled at his brother, then he looks back at the family. “We just got here last night,” Killian added rubbing his arm.

After the brothers were done eating, they have decided to tour the town, with a little help from the sheriff who is Emma’s father. They had just learned her name, and Killian thought it was the most beautiful name he has ever heard. “You know Granny’s that’s where you are staying, and right over there is Golds pawn shop,” Killian smiled and took a breath. _I think I’m going to like it here, just don’t tell them what you did Jones, no stop saying that._ Killian thought as he stopped walking and froze as a memory flowed into his mind. Liam looked next to him, but did not see Killian. Then he looked behind him to see him standing and not moving.

“Oh no,” Liam whispered but the sheriff heard him. “Killian, Killian?!” Liam said as he walked back over to him with the sheriff close behind.

_“Brother, he has the boy,” Killian shouted over the noise of war and the battle._

_“I know Kil, we have to wait to get him,” Liam said in the pouring rain._

_“Well, I’m not sitting here and waiting I’m going to get him,” Killian called to his older brother and kind of father figure. Then before Liam could stop him Killian ran to were the boy was being held. This was their mission save an innocent boy who had been taken captive. Liam told Killian about this mission after Killian was made captain. Then he said that they were going to do this together. “Glory to the Jones brothers,” he had said but now Killian was running against his brother's wishes, or were they more like orders. “Let the boy go free, now,” Killian said trying to sound brave but failing at it. The man chuckled._

_“And why would I do that?” Then he raised an eyebrow at him. Then he chuckled. “Whats your name boy?” He asked Killian who smiled at the boy and mouthed. “I will get you out of here don’t worry.” Then Killian gave the man a look and said,_

_“I don’t have to answer to you and I’m not going to say it again,” Killian demanded still trying to sound brave. The man hums._

_“Why don’t…” He never got to finish because Killian punched him in the face._

_“Let's get you out of here, lad,” Killian said untieing the boy's hands and letting him go free. However, right after the boy ran to safety the man punched Killian in the face making him fall to the ground. Then Killian felt a sharp pain go thru his left arm. Killian screamed in pain as he looks down at his hand which was no longer there. He had tears in his eyes._

_“Get away from my brother,” Killian herd Liam shout, but it was muffled. Then more of Liam’s men came into view and took the man away. Liam ran to Killian’s side. “Killian, what the hell were you thinking.” He sighed. Then he looks down at his arm, there was blood dripping from it. “ Nevermind we have to get you out of here,”_

Killian stood there not moving. He didn’t even look when Liam ran up to him. “Killian? Come on Killian breathe, it’s in the past,” David watched as Killian looked at Liam in his eyes.

“Brother, I’m, I’m so sorry, I,” Killian cleared his throat. “I should have listened to you that day,” Liam shook his head,

“Kil, don’t be sorry, ok. That was in the past,” Killian nodded.

“I’m trying brother, you know that,” Killian said as he looked at the sheriff. “Sorry you had to see that mate,” Killian said as they continued to take the tour of the town. However, all Killian could think about is what had happened.

“That’s Doctor Hopper's office,” He said a little later.

“Dr. Hopper?” Liam asked the sheriff who looked at Killian who was rubbing his arm.

“yes. I think he can help your brother, I know, he helped my grandson Henry,” he said looking at Liam with a reassuring smile.

“Thank you,” Liam said breathlessly.

 Killian seemed a lot quieter as they walked around. At the beginning of their tour Killian asked questions and talked but now he did not make a sound. This is where they ran into Dr. Hopper. He was walking a dog. “Good morning David,” He called walking past them.

“Good morning Arche,” he called back.  Killian looked at the man- Arche. He was older and had classes. Also, he wore a green suit and he seemed happy to be out and about.  

“Who’s your friends, David?” He asked, stopping next to David. Liam looked at Arche and smiled.

“Liam Jones, Captain Liam Jones and,” he looks at Killian who was looking at the harbor lost in the noise of the sea. “This is my brother Killian, he is a Captain too,” Liam said, there was a hint of pride in his voice. Arche smiles.

“Well, it's nice to meet you. Did you guys just move in?” He asks. Killian nods.

“Aye. Just last night,” Killian said voice cracking a little. Liam looked at his brother with sadness. Killian looked back at Liam nodding. Telling him that its ok to tell him. Liam took a breath.

“Do you think we can talk about my brother later,” Liam said as Arche looked at Killian who was rubbing his arm again, then he froze not moving. “crap not again,” Liam said. “Brother,” he continued. “I’m right here. I've got you,” Liam said with David and Arche watching.

Killian blinked and looked at Liam. He had tears in his eyes. “Brother, I’m, I'm so sorry,” Killian shook his head. “Now,” he said with a smile that seemed forced. “We were touring the town,” Killian started to walk away from his brother.

“Kil?” Liam called but Killian did not look back. “You see what I mean. I did my best to raise him,” he let out an irritated noise of frustration, and started to walk.

“Maybe I can talk to him like you said,” Arche suggested. Liam sighed and nodded. Then he shook his head.

“Maybe that will work, Killian is a very private man. Even when we were boys, he did not talk about our father, after he left us. He did not talk at all,  not to me, not to the parents at the foster home we stayed at for a while,” Liam sighed again. “He did not talk when I was visiting him in the hospital after he lost his hand.” Liam’s face fell as they were walking. Arche looked at Killian who was walking ahead of them. However, he seemed to be walking right for the harbor. _That’s good he needs to calm his mind, and the sea can do that. Mother, I hope you're proud of us._ Liam thought with a sigh of relief when Killian sat down and stared out to the sea. “let him calm down, then he might talk.” Liam told Arche who nodded.

An hour later and Killian was still staring out to the sea. His eyes were closed. Arche came walking behind him. However, Killian did not see him. “Hello, do you remember me from an hour ago?” Arche asked Killian who turned around and looked at him. Arche studied him for the first time even though he just meat him. He could see a haze in his bright blue eyes telling him that he had not sleep in a week. This is when he saw his bad arm, it was in a blue sling and he could not see a hand there, and this is when Arche realized why he is so closed off.

“Aye,” Killian raised an eyebrow. “My brother sent you didn’t he?” Killian chuckled, “He is always looking out for me,” Killian said looking out to the sea again.  Arche sat down next to him and they sat there for a while.

“Have you ever been just sailing on the open sea to relax and take in the open waves?” This question shocked Killian. No one has ever asked him that. Killian stared at him for a while. Then he said.

“Aye. I  have, when I was a boy. I was around three I think, before my mother died. Then a foster parent took me and Liam with some other lads but it was not the same.” Killian sighed. “I hate my father,” Killian mumbled. Arche hums,

“And why do you hate him?” Arche asked Killian who rubbed his face with his good hand. Then he sighed.

“Father left us, leaving us in a very bad home. I’m not going to go into details, but that time was not pleasant. Father was a fugitive and he left to {try to escape],” Killian used air quotes. “We never saw him again,” Killian let out a breath. Then they both fell quiet.

Thank you mate, for this,” Killian said quietly. Arche looks at him with a shocked face and a raised eyebrow. “Really,” he hums. “I thought,

“You thought that I was closed off,” Killian paused. “I can be, but not all the time, its just, nevermind. Thank you, it looks like it might rain we should get inside,” Killian said standing up and looking at the sky. Arche looked at him with amazement. “How did you know that? There is not a cloud in the sky,” Arche said standing up too. Killian smiled at him. “You can smell it in the air. It's amazing what you learn in the navy,” Killian said as they started to walk together back to Grannys.

Killian walked up behind Liam and took a breath. “Hello, Brother,” Killian said to Liam who turned around.

“Killian, I’m sorry for being so hard on you. I know you will talk about it when you're ready,” Liam said with a smile. Killian smiled back. “Do you want to meet some of the people in this town brother?”  Liam asked Killian who nodded.

“Aye, that sounds like a great idea brother,” Killian said,

“But first,” Liam said stopping Killian in his tracks. “We need to see someone about your arm,” Liam said. Killian sighed.

“Ok, brother let's go then,” Killian said voice dropping a little. Killian started to walk but Liam stayed behind to talk to Arche.

“Thank you, for helping Killian. He is still thinking about the past however, he still can't put that behind him. I wish my mother was here she’ll know what to do,” Liam said with a sigh then he starts to follow his brother to the hospital.

 Killian was relieved when the doctor said that his arm is healing properly, Liam was too, but he still felt nervous for his little brother. For he was still keeping everything inside. “This is good news brother,” Liam said while the brothers walked down the road that seems more active now.

“Aye, it is brother, but, is there something bothering you? Because you seem sad, and nervous. Is it because of me, brother I’m fine. I know you're worried, but, bloody hell,” he sighed. “I’m scared, brother, I-I’m scared of the future. What will happen to us? We, we have nothing to work or live with. Brother what would you do, if, if I died that night. I’m an idiot Liam. A bloody idiot,” Killian was going to say more but he started to cry. Liam pulled him in close.

“Its ok brother, I’ve got you, I got you brother. Your not an idiot, you're my brother. A hero, with a heart of gold. That boy is safe because of you. You’re a bloody hero Kil,” Liam said as they stood in the street, not caring about the people watching them.

“Thank you, Liam,” he makes a noise and wipes the tears from his eyes. “Let's go meet someone shall we, Captain,” Killian said with a playful smile.

“Lead the way, Captain,” Liam said back. Then they laughed and walked down the road.

 

-I’ve got you Brother

 

 


	2. Never give up brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a week has passed and Killian and Liam are loving their new home. However, Killian is still not opening up to anyone and Liam is getting concerned. To make this more complicated. the brother's Father that left them came into town to visit on the anniversary of when he left them with another son name Liam

_"We will be carrying each other until we say goodbye on our dying day,"_

Liam and Killian Jones, two orphan brothers who bounced from foster home to foster home, are now trying to rebuild their lives after they came back from the navy. The fact that they were orphans they did not have a home to go back to. So they headed to the town of Storybrooke, a little town in Maine. The Captains have been there for about a week and they love it. However, Killian is struggling with the past and putting it behind him, and he needs help telling his brother and his new friends about it. Also, he is trying to live with one hand. Lucky Liam is right there by his side.

Killian woke with a start in the dark hotel room. He let out an annoyed sigh when he looked at the clock. The time was one in the morning. Killian layed his head back down on his pillow and put his hand over his eyes and looked over to the window. It was raining and it was raining hard. Killian pulled over the blankets and went over to the window to look at the rain on the window pane. With a sigh, he went to the door, but he stopped with his hand on the doorknob. _What are you doing Jones? Running away again. Just like that day. No, stop it, stop it now! Father was right to leave._  Killian sighed and opened the door, but Liam stopped him when he saw his eyes open. “Brother where are you going?” Liam asked rubbing his eyes than looking at the clock. Killian sighed again.

“J-just,” he cleared his throat “Just going for a walk,” Liam raised an eyebrow.

“At one in the morning?” Liam did not sound convinced. Then Killian nodded not meeting his brother's eyes. This made Liam look at his brother curiously. “It’s the anniversary of when father left today?” Killian nodded,

“Aye. Why did he leave us, Liam? Better yet why did he not come visit me when I was in that bloody hospital, last bloody year?” Killian yelled with a mix of tired tears and angry tears falling down his face. Liam got out of his bed and ran over to Killian to help him get back over to his bed.

‘Killian, why don’t you go back to sleep,” Liam said as he gilded his little brother to his bed. Killian nodded.

“Ok, Liam,” Killian said sitting on his bed and moving his bad arm with pain on his face. Liam looked at him with sympathy as he watched his little brother close his eyes and turned on the lamp to help him sleep, for Killian hates the dark.

Killian woke again but it was not from a nightmare it was from a nock on their door. Killian’s eyes snapped open as he let out a growl of frustration. Liam laughed from inside the bathroom, “Don’t worry Kil I’ve got the door,” Liam said walking out of the bathroom to the door. When Liam opened the door he saw Snow. She had a big smile on her face and she was holding a welcome to town basket. “Good morning Snow,” Liam said before he looked behind him to check if his brother got his lazy ass out of bed yet. Liam looked back at Snow with a sigh. “Do you want to come in?” Liam asked while Snow walked in to see Killian pull his covers over his face.

“Have you found a place yet?” Snow asked as she watched Liam pull the covers off of his brother with a lot of difficulties.

“No, w-we haven't found a p-place yet. Stop being a child Kil and get out of bed,” Snow laughed a little looking at the brothers.

“Fine you win,” Killian said letting his brother take the covers.

“What is wrong with you today?” Liam asked, but then he remembered. “Right sorry, anyway thank you Snow, its kind of hard to find a place,” Snow nodded as she looked at Killian who got off the bed and into the bathroom.

“Maybe, my family can help you find a place. You guys do deserve it,” Liam smiled but his smile faded when he looked at Killian arm.

“Yes, that would be nice,” Killian said coming out of the bathroom. Snow saw that his arm was still in a sling. _This poor man. Do his parents know that their youngest son has one hand?_ Snow thought as she puts down the basket that she had been holding. Then she left, “Goodbye Captain, and Captain,” the brothers nodded to her, then they got ready for the day.

 The brothers walked down for breakfast however, Killian was not hungry so he went to the door, but Liam stopped him with his hand on his arm, “Where are you going brother, you know I don’t really like it when you leave on days like this,” Killian gave him a smile. Then he broke free from his brother's grip and went out the door without saying a world. Liam sighed and sat down in a booth. He did not go after him because he cant be with him all the time and he cant babby him. He cant be his father all the time. _Why do you have to be so bloody stubborn,_  Liam sighed putting his hand over his eyes. Then it hit Liam _, Killian did not take his medicine yet, crap._  Liam thought as he got out of the booth and ran to their room.

Killian walked down the street with no thoughts, nothing.  He knows that he should eat something, but this day, this day is the worst day of his life when he was nine. To make things worse. He can't stop thinking about what happened last year. Killian sighed when he sat down by the sea and got lost in it. He closed his eyes, however, all he saw was that day.

_“We are almost there brother, I need some help!”  Liam called as he helped his little brother walk away from that man. However, a bomb went off and it knocked  Liam out making him fall to the ground._

_“Brother?” Killian coughed before he passed out. The medics rushed out to the two brothers and carried them into the tent._

_“Captain Jones, Captain Jones. Can you hear me?”_

“Captain Jones?” Killian turned around fast to see David he had worry in his eyes.

“Hello Dave,” Killian replied with his voice shaking. David looked at him still worried. Henry was also next to him.

“What are you doing over here?” David asked looking out to the sea where Killian was looking. Killian did not answer he just stared out to the sea.  “Captain? Captain?”

_Killian screamed all night for the pain was too much. His hand was gone and his brother, his brother. “Were is Liam?” Killian screamed and screamed until he passed out again._

_“Sir, we need to bring the Brothers Jones home,” the commander nodded._

_“How is Liam doing?” he asked looking at the younger Captain._

_“He is in a coma, but he will be fine,”_

_“And Killian?”_

_“Sir, he has lost his hand, I think he will be fine, but his life will never be the same,”_  

“Killian, Captain Jones are you ok?” David asked but Killian still did not listen.

 _Tell him, Jones, tell him about father, tell him about how he left you to be tossed in that basement and how you deserved it._ Killian shook his head and gave the very nervous David a forced smile.  David nodded and sat down next to him while Henry ran to the end of the dock. He did not have his shoes on or shocks so he can dip his feet in the water.

“How old is the lad?” Killian asked avoiding the other questions that David asked earlier.

“Henry, he is eleven,” David chuckled. “You're trying to get me to talk about my big family, when you already know them,” Killian raised an eyebrow and chuckled as he moved his bad arm in the sling that nested his stump.

“You got me mate,” he let out a breath. “Today is not a good day, it has never been since I was nine,” David nodded, then his eyes went wide when it hit him. David scoffed.

“He left to, huh,” David did not need to say who because Killian knew who he was talking about. Killian nodded.

“It looks like we have the same childhood mate. Mines the basement with no food, no,” Killian froze again right in front of David. Henry ran back over to see.

“Henry, go find his brother and Arche ok,” Henry nodded without arguing with his grandpa and ran.

 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many parts this will have, but tell me if you like this one. i'm sorry about this cliff hanger.


	3. I'm right here brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian leaves the group and then he goes missing, what will happen? when he did not take his medicine.

_" If we come back we will always be the same"_

Henry ran down the street, the eleven-year-old ran. He ran and ran. He did not know where he was going all he knew is that he had to find Killian’s brother and Archie fast. Henry was not looking where he was going so he ran into Liam. He did not really know him all he knew that he was Killian’s brother. “Are you ok sir?” Henry asked helping Liam to his feet because he knocked him to the ground.

“Yes thank you, my boy, wait you’re the lad from the bus. I’m sorry I did not get your name,” Henry gave him a smile.

“Henry Mills,” the boy answered looking around nervously. “Are you Killian’s brother?” he blurted out looking down at the docks. Liam nodded as he followed his young eyes to were he was looking. Liam’s eyes grew wide when it hit him. Liam sighed.

“He froze, didn’t he?” this was not a question but Henry answered It anyway.

“Yes he did, can you help, please. Gramps is with him right now. He told me to get you and Archie,” Liam nodded and they both ran down the road.

_“What happened?” a doctor asked when Killian and Liam got to the hospital. A soldier told him everything as the doctor took the two young Captain’s lives into his hands. “What are there names?” he asked._

_“ Captain’s Liam and Killian Jones,” the doctor nodded and wheeled the brother’s away._

When Henry got back with Liam and Archie, Killian was still staring off into space, not moving.

“What happened, David what happened?” Archie asked sitting down next to Killian as Liam did the same.

“He froze. What was he talking about before this happened?” Liam asked looking at Henry who sat down in front of them and put his bare feet in the water. Liam gave the boy a smile.

“He was talking about a basement with no food or water,” David said as he watched his grandson swing his feet into the water. Liam nodded. Then he sighed,

“When we were boys, our father left us and never came back. He was running from the police, so he left us behind. The man that took care of us. Well, he was not nice. The last day we were in that house we spend in the basement with no food or water. Kil found a phone and saved us,” Liam said putting his hand on his little brother's arm. Killian blinked and looked around.

“Liam, bloody hell whats going on?” Killian sighed and saw everyone. Then he let out an angry sigh and walked away from everyone. Liam sighed and got off the bench as walked after him, but Archie put his hand on Liam's arm and shook his head.

“Can you give this to him when you find him?” Liam said pulling out Killian’s medicine out of his bag.  Archie’s eyes grew wide, then he nodded.

Killian walked down the docks muttering to himself. About how he will never get better. He sighed when he stopped walking and he ended up in the woods.  Killian started to rub his arm because it was hurting at the moment. Killian walked around for a few more minutes before he sat down on a nearby fallen tree and stared into the wood.

     _Killian woke with pain in his arm and a emptiness inside. Were is Liam. He thought as he looked around the room. It was dark, the room. Killian hated the dark. It reminded him of his father. The captain sighed. “What time is it?” Killian asked out loud but no one answered. Killian shook his head and looked down to his arm. His eyes grew wide. His hand, his hand. Where is it? Killian thought with panic inside. That is when a nurse came in. probably to check on him. Killian quickly closed his eyes. When she walked up to him. “I know your awake Captain,” Killian smirked and opened his eyes to see the nurse._

_“How did you know?” Killian asked as he tried to sit up, but then he winced in pain. Killian gritted his teeth and layed back down._

_“I’m sorry captain but you need to stay down. You have a few broken ribs,” Killian nodded and closed his eyes while the nurse looked at his arm._

Killian stayed on that tree for a long time. It was’it until it started to rain is when he left. However, Killian did not know where he was. Killian, however, did not panic because he was not thinking, not thinking at all. Unfortunately, the captain tripped and fell hitting his head hard on a rock.

  _“Captain Jones your brother would like to see you,” the nurse said. Killian smiled at her and nodded, however inside Killian had guilt form inside. What would Liam think of me? Is he mad? Killian thought as more panic started to rise in his chest making his heart beat fast._

_“Brother. I’m so happy that you are ok,” Liam said running over to his little brother. Killian gave him a half smile but he did not say anything. “Are you ok Kil?” Liam asked, however, Killian did not answer he just nodded._

_“Aye, the real question is are you brother?” Killian asked without really saying anything else. Liam looked at his little brother with concern._

Liam sat on the bench by the sea waiting for Archie to come back with his little brother, but when he did come back Liam saw no Killian. All he saw was the worried face of Archie.

“I’m sorry captain Jones, but I did not see him,”

“Well, we must find him, he needs his medicine or he might do something without thinking,” David and Archie nodded. Archie saw the worried look on Liam’s face as he looked out to the sea just like his brother did an hour before.

They searched and searched but they could not find Killian. “Killian!? Killian?!” Liam called walking down the road. That is when Snow and Emma saw him. They had worry displayed on their faces when they walked over to the older captain

“Are you ok Liam?” Snow asked looking at her daughter with a worried look. Liam nodded but Snow was a mother and she gave Liam one of her looks. Liam sighed.

“I don’t really want to worry you, but my brother is missing. He walked away to clear his swarming mind and he has not come back yet,” Snow nodded and looked into the woods.

“We can help you find him. Right Emma,” Emma nodded too. Liam smiled.

“Right let’s go,”

_“Captain Jones do you have any other family that can come and visit?” the nurse asked Killian who just finished eating. It was the brothers first weak at the hospital. However, they told Liam that he could leave because he was not badly injured. Liam however, did not leave until Killian was better._

_“No, well other then my father but he left when I was nine. So I doubt he will come to visit his son’s in the bloody hospital,” Kilian kind of yelled. The nurse was calm when Killian started to cry. Then she called Liam in the room._

 When they found Killian he was unconscious. Liam ran over to him with tears in his eyes. Liam put Killian’s head in his arms. Then he took a deep breath and yelled. “Help, Help,”  he yelled this until Emma ran up to them. With a doctor and Ruby behind her. “Don’t worry little brother everything will be just fine,” Liam said with tears in his eyes as the doctor looked at Killian.

“He will be fine, but I need to take him to the hospital. He hit his head hard,” Liam nodded and looked at Emma, his brothers crush. Liam sighed. _Forgive me, brother,_

“Miss Swan, this might not be the right time to tell you, but my brother likes you. You’re his comfort. I have never seen such peace in his eyes before when he is around you,” Liam said standing up after patting Killian on his shoulder. Emma was shocked.

“Are you just saying that because you want to hook me up with your brother,” Liam chuckled and looked down at his brother. They were waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

“No, he could not stop looking at you when we saw you and your son on the bus,” Emma looked at Killian who flinched in his sleep.

_“Are you sure we don’t want to call father Kil?” Liam asked one day while Killian was in the hospital. Kilian shook his head and looked at his arm._

_“Why would he want to see us brother?” Killian answered looking at the door. Liam sighed._

_“You may be right, maybe he will someday,” Killian hums and closed his eyes._

_“Killian  two months ago,”_

_“Liam I don’t want to talk about it ok,” Liam nods and pulled out a book._

_“I got a new book for you,” Killian smiled and took it from him._

               

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really loving this story so far, again so about that cliffhanger at the end of the last one again.


	4. We will be fine brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian arrives at the hospital only to find his and Liam's father there to welcome them.

_"I've got you, brother, I've got you, brother."_

Liam paced back and forth in the hospital lobby. Emma saw the worried look of the older Captain.  Then Emma looked over at Archie who watched Liam too. “Your brother will be fine Captain,” Archie told Liam, but Liam did not look at him or say anything all he did was pace and pace. Just like when he was a boy. When they found him and Killian in that basement and Killian was hurt. _You will be fine brother, you will be fine Killian,_ Liam thought over and over.

_“Well, brother I think this is your last day. Where do you want to go after this?” Liam asked his brother who was reading his beloved copy of “Peter Pan” that his mother gave him. One night when he was sick and scared of the storm that raged outside their childhood home. Killian shrugged and looked at his brother._

_“Let's start over, fresh new start,” Killian said putting his book in his lap and then he looked out the window and froze. Liam’s eyes grew wide. Then he ran out the door to his brother’s room for help._

A doctor came out he had a smile on his face and a clipboard in his hands. “Family for Killian Jones,” Liam looked at him then walked over, well it was more like he ran.

“Is Killian ok?” Liam rushed out for his brain was thinking faster than his mouth. The doctor looked at him with a smile. Then he sighed.

“Yes, your brother will be just fine,” Liam let out the nervous breath that he was holding.

“Can I see him?” Liam asked looking nervous again. The doctor nodded but then he said.

“before you go see him,” he took a breath. “Do you have any other family or is it just you too?” Liam did not answer all he did was leave the doctor in the lobby with Emma and Archie.

“Hello brother,” Killian said he was reading Peter Pan again just like on his last day last year. Liam smiled at him. Then he pulled up a chair with a sigh.

“You know, you forgot to,”

“I know,” Killian said with a chuckle. Liam chucked too. Little did they know their father was standing in the doorway watching them.

“Hello boys,” Killian and Liam turned around fast with shocked faces. There in the doorway stood their poor excuse for a father.

“What the hell are you doing here father?” Killian asked as he tried to sit up but flinched in pain because of his concision.

“I got this Kil,” Liam said as he stood up and walked over to his father. “What are you doing here. Better yet how did you know we were here in this town?” Liam asked without blinking with anger in his eyes. His father looks at Killian who also had anger in his face too.

“I cant see my sons. Which one of them is hurt. Come on boys. Can we talk about me leaving later? You know when Kil is out of the bloody hospital?” Killian looked at Liam and both nodded. Brennan Jones their father let out a sigh.

A few hours later and Killian was let out from the hospital. Brennan tried to get his sons to talk but they wanted nothing to do with their father. So they left him inside the lobby looking at Archie who was the one that called him. “What do we do now? They don’t want to see me,” Brennan said looking out the doors to his sons who turned a blind eye on him.  Just outside the brothers, Jones walked down the road happy forgetting that their father is in the hospital lobby trying to recontact the family that he left behind, but he was changed now and he is going to make them see it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end. I will be doing another part of this. tell me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first AU's I have ever written. I wrote this a long time ago. Posted on FanFiction. net also let me know if i should continue.


End file.
